Reversible display frames are convenient means by which to enable users to view two different items contained in the frames. One item may be viewed from one side of the frame, another item (or other side of the same item) may be viewed from the other side of the frame. This is a feature convenient for locations where the items on display may require change often or for users who simply desire to change the items on display from time to time without the need to replace the entire frame. A reversible display frame serves to display two, rather than just one item as with other display frames. Many collectors of items with two-sided artwork, such as posters from National Geographic and the like, require a reversible frame to display both sides of the posters.
Many reversible display frames exist. However, few enable easy reversal. For example, some reversible frames are mounted in the general fashion of many non-reversible frames. That is, they have a loop or other type of frame hanger attached to the frame for suspension of the frame from a wall hook. In that case, a user must remove the frame from the hook, flip it over and re-hang it by a frame hanger located on its opposite side. Not only must the user completely remove the frame from the wall to reverse it, but a frame hanger must be attached to both sides of the frame resulting in one hanger always being visible from the display side. The visibility of a frame hanger on the displayed side of the reversible frame mars the look of the frame and detracts from the view of the display items therein.
One approach to provide easy reversal of frames is to enable their reversal while still mounted on a wall. An advantage of being able to reverse a frame while still suspended from a wall hook or the like, is that most of the weight of the frame is supported by the wall hook. Thus a user is able to reverse the frame without exerting as much strength as would be required to completely remove the frame from the wall, reverse it and then reinsert it on a wall hook.
Prior attempts to provide a mechanism to reverse a frame while mounted on a wall are inadequate to the task because, though they may enable reversal of a frame while mounted on a wall, they do not do so well. Typically they do not provide reversible display frames in combination with suspension devices that are sufficiently attractive to display finer art or other types of display items, and that are not marred in appearance by the suspension devices employed.
For example, some reversible display frames are hung by a suspension line attached at two points on one edge of the frame by means of suspension loops, tacks or the like, the line being positioned on a wall hook for mounting on a wall or other surface. This approach is commonly seen applied to window signs indicating whether a shop is open or closed for business. The approach enables a user to simply rotate the frame while it is mounted to view the display items visible on the opposite side. The problem with this approach is that the line becomes twisted when the display frame is rotated and this mars the appearance of the frame and the display items therein. Also, the suspension loops are generally attached to only one side for display in one orientation only. When attached to two sides to enable display in either the vertical or horizontal orientation, the loops not in use (i.e. the loops on the vertical or horizontal side of the frame) remain visible. This creates an unattractive appearance to the frame.
Yet another approach to the problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,589 to Lai. In this approach, a reversible display frame is specially formed so that one edge of the frame fits into a wall member designed to suspend the frame from a wall. The display frame may be slid on and off the wall hanger to enable a user to flip the display frame over for viewing display items from the other side. The problem with this approach is that it requires a user to completely remove the frame from the hanger. It also requires the use of a frame with an edge specially modified for insertion on the wall hanger. Only one orientation of display is possible with this approach.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a suspension device for a reversible display frame that enables a user to reverse the frame while it is mounted on a wall, that will maintain its appearance no matter how it is rotated and that may be used with most reversible display frames with minimal modification. It is still further a need for a reversible display frame enabling orientation of enclosed display items either vertically or horizontally by means of attachment to a suspension device (such as loops, hooks, etc.) that are visible only when in use.
The present invention is directed to a display frame combination that satisfies this need. The display frame combination having features of the present invention comprises a reversible display frame with a frame member and a suspension device. The frame member has a front side and a back side, the front and back sides each having a window section for viewing a display item contained therein from either side of the frame member and, one or more suspension rings attached to the frame member. The suspension device enables rotatable mounting of the reversible display frame to a wall. It has a wall assembly with an upper loop member and a lower loop member pivotally coupled one to the other, the upper loop member being sized to enable insertion on a wall hook. It also has one or more fasteners for engagable attachment of the suspension device to the suspension rings of the reversible display frame and one or more lines each having an upper end and a lower end, the upper end being connected to the lower loop member of the wall assembly, the lower end being connected to a fastener. In this way, the reversible display frame combination may be pivotably mounted on the wall so as to enable its rotation while mounted to enable a user to selectively show the display item(s) contained therein from either side of the reversible display frame without marring the appearance of either the frame or the suspension device.
In another version, the display frame combination further comprises one or more suspension ring assemblies to enable the suspension rings to be retracted when not in use and thus not visible to a viewer. The suspension ring assembly is made up of a suspension ring; a ring cavity integrally formed in the frame member and outwardly opening, the cavity sized to hold the suspension ring in its entirety to enable retraction of the suspension ring therein; and, a dowel inserted into the cavity and positioned perpendicularly to the plane of the suspension ring and inserted through the ring so as to secure the ring to the frame member when the ring is retracted into the cavity and when the ring is extended when in use.
In another version, the frame member is made of two parts to form the front side and the back side, namely a front frame member and a back frame member, the window section of each holding a transparent cover, the front and back frame members being hingeably connected one to the other to enable the front and back members to pivot apart from one another in an open position to permit removal and replacement of the display item(s), and to pivot toward one another in a closed position to secure the display item(s) in place for viewing from either side. The ring cavity is integrally formed by a pair of symmetrical cutouts oppositely positioned in the front and back frame members so as to form a closed cavity when the frame members are in the closed position.
In another version, a method is provided having steps for using one or more of the devices described above.
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
a) suspension means by which a reversible display frame may be rotatably mounted on a wall;
b) means by which the suspension means may be rotated while preserving its original appearance;
c) means by which a reversible display frame with two sides may be mounted to a suspension device to preserve its original appearance regardless of side displayed; and,
d) means by which a suspension device may be attached to a reversible display frame to enable orientation in either a vertical or horizontal plane without said means being visible when not in use.
Whereby a display frame combination is provided to enable a user to easily reverse the side of the frame displayed while maintaining the appearance of both the suspension device from which the display frame is suspended from a wall and the display frame itself
The reader is advised that this summary is not meant to be exhaustive. Further features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description, accompanying drawings and appended claims.